


Fever Talk

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Sentinel Thursday Challenge, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Blair in the worst way, but won’t say a word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Talk

Fever Talk  
By Patt

Summary: Jim wants Blair in the worst way, but won’t say a word.   
Genre: Pre-slash  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: 483: Infection  
Notes: I know it’s silly, but this is what came to me. 

 

 

I’m watching Blair move gracefully as he makes dinner and I realize how much I love watching. He doesn’t even have to do much. With me, it’s like an illness. I can’t seem to clear it up. Yeah, that’s it, an infection. I have an infection called Blair Sandburg. 

Wow, wouldn’t it be nice if I had some type of anti-biotic to help clear it up? Something like, sex? That would be a perfect answer for it. But I’m a chicken shit. I’ll never say a word. The infection is here to stay. Thankfully, so is he. I’m so glad. 

 

The end


End file.
